


My soulmate's song

by NightEyEsDW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, One Shot Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyEsDW/pseuds/NightEyEsDW
Summary: Chapter 1...Basically,  Soulmate but it's song lyrics, not first words.Kara and Lena going about there normal day and discover that they both had been ment for eachother and totally didn't notice.But I might make more so it's a cute collection.





	My soulmate's song

Soulmate with lyrics instead of first words AU

Kara was getting everything squared away before she left CatCo to join Lena for their Lunch date. She had finally convinced the CEO to have a cheat day on her diet and was thrilled to hear that she wanted an actual burger. She was headed down to the small diner she recommended they meet up and squeaked Lena’s name before she enveloped her in a hug. Absolutely nothing felt better to Lena but feeling the ray of sunshine that was Kara, squeezing the life out of her. Only half joking about that. Her back cracked, although it wasn’t painful, Kara pushed her back while holding her arms, “I’m so sorry!” Worry written on her face as she looked over the casually dressed CEO.

“You’re not wearing a suit? What’s the occasion?” The Blonde asked staring into those green eyes. 

“Well I got the rest of the day off so that...hopefully... we can spend more time together.” Lena sheepishly decided to let her hair down and brush it with her fingers.

“REALLY!? That's awesome Lena, what did you wanna do after this? I have movies at home…” something caught her eye as she saw writing on her best friend’s wrist. She felt a pang of sadness but curiosity all the same. She made a motion to hold her hand and pull the sleeve back.

“Oh, yeah, that's the song Limitless by Ameranthe. I always wondered if it was a sweet song till recent looked it up. I found it was rather dramatic but moving…”

“This is my favorite song…” kara said in a hushed tone.

“Wh….what.” Lena was speechless, she had only hopped that Kara could be the one but the song was so far from the typical theme that fit Karas sunny innocent behavior.

“It’s my favorite song…” she hushed again. Looking down though her own arm. She rolled back her own sleeve to reveal the lyrics on her own.

Lena gently pulled her arm to her and read the lyrics, her eyes began to water. It was her song. Falling apart by Michael Schulte, she had fallen for the song during the dark times she went through when her family ripped apart at the seams. Breaking her in the smallest of ways. She had yearned for the day she would meet someone who can help her. And here she was, already helping before either noticed the other was a soul mate. It made sense now. The fuzzy feelings that settled in her chest never really went away. But calmed down to a warmth that can only be sustained by her best friend.

“I can’t believe we have been so oblivious.” Lena laughed out, trying to hold back the trembling in her voice.

“I…I .can believe it. We have been so close, I think we both kinda knew...in our own private ways.” Kara sighed in relief. She used to listen to the song of her soulmates on repeat. Desperately trying to figure out who it belonged to. And here she was. And on top of that, they had a whole day to themselves.

“Lena, after this, would you wanna just go on a walk and talk about everything. I mean... we do it all the time already, but i’m in no rush, and it's not everyday you find your soulmate...or find that they were there all along.” Kara was smiling ear to ear like a dork and Lena could feel nothing but pure fondness and found herself giving a genuine laugh. Taking hold of Kara’s hand, “It’s a Date.”

 

Sry for any typos or errors. They are my own. I'm very busy and this has been siting on the back shelf. Figured I could share. It's doopy and dorky but still sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys enjoyed how they had the s.o's fav song.


End file.
